Western Zodiac? Sohmas!
by sailorkagome-chan
Summary: someone is trying to prepare something evil, really evil, this person can even make Akito twitch nervously, Welcome to the western zodiac signs! and Souichi the new troublemaker! well, Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

hello, minnasan, I usually wrote fanfiction in french, so if my english is bad sorry sorry!(including, spelling and grammar) I always wanted to do a fanfiction about the western sign of the zodiac, ah by the way, if my english is too bad, can someone help me?  
disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets but my ocs are mine nah! I OWN ALL OF THEM EVEN MY BROTHER WHO IS ARIES!  
-get hit by a bunch of book-  
me: ittai! baka! that hurt!  
cough-cough ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

a divinity asked twelve animals to come to see it, each month one of them have to come,  
and thus born the twelve animals of the Western Zodiac

* * *

-SOHMA MAIN HOUSE-  
"a letter?" a sick and scaring voice said in a corner of the room  
"yes, Akito, it's a letter for you" shigure said  
"...I see"

* * *

-AT THE MALL-  
"Tohru watch out!" Kyo yelled but it was too late, the poor Tohru Honda had hit the tree in the haunted house "AHHHHH! WHO IS THERE WHO IS THERE"  
"who gave her the idea of coming in the haunted house?" Hatsuharu said calmy  
"If i remenber right it's you haru ( no way I can say hastuharu all the time!) "came the calm respond of yuki  
" **STOP WALKING YOUR EYES CLOSED TOHRU!"** Kyo continue to yell at her  
"take my hand tohru!" said a happy momigi when they came out after a few minute, Tohru looked terrorised,Kyo pissed off as always, Yuki slight irritate,Haru was walking Momigi well he was Momigi ; they were walking when Momigi hit a girl and fall other her, the threeothers Sohma were really worried but after a few second pass and there was no "poof" they were wondering who was that girl.  
" Get off me..." Say a really cute voice ,even cuter than Kisa's one ; momigi get off the girl even before asking question, the little girl run away, all that Momigi get of her is that she had red bloody hairs,and red eyes, and she was around the same age of Hiro. The group didn't move, they were staying here, dumbfounded. Not aminute pass that the same girl came back. She looked at the group, a little shy voice came out of her mouth "..Excuse me, but, I'm a little lost..and i would like to go at Sohma Shigure's house"  
Kyo a little angry yelled at her " AND WHY WE SHOULD HELP YOU"  
the little girl started to have tears , and Tohru run to her to hug her and telling her to stop crying, Yuki was yelling at Kyo and Kyo was doing the same thing, Haru was starting to think he should turn black, and Momigi were trying to comfort the little girl too, after what looked like an hour she finally stop crying, and when she stop everyone notice she was cute, too much cute.  
_'maybe she's a soma '_ Tohru fought _'...but still it doesn't look like that Momigi or the other know her'  
_after a few moment Momigi exclaimed " SHIGURE'S HOUSE! of course we will show you were is it"  
the girl brighten up "REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH"

* * *

-ON THE WAY TO SHIGURE'S HOUSE-

Momigi: "ah! we didn't introduce each other, I'm Momigi Sohma, this is Tohru Honda, this Yuki, Hatsuharu,and meanny Kyo! they're Sohmas too, nice too meet you!  
the girl bowed to everyone " nice too meet you all, i'm Moyouri Sohma "  
Momigi eye widen " Y-y-you're a Sohma too? but I never heard your name"  
Moyouri face darken a little "because we were not aloud to live in tokyo"  
Tohru who was listening to there conversation with the other exclaimed " why you actually said 'we"  
Moyouri:" umm..i'm not the only one who had come back since a while, i heard the head of the family wanted so"  
Momigi eye widen more "Akito wanted so"  
Moyouri:" who is that Akito?"  
Kyo started yelling again "THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY OFCOURSE"  
Moyouri: " no, the head of the family is Sou-chan"  
everyone stared at her doumbfouded, **REALLY** dumfounded **"SOU-CHAN!"** they said in the same time

* * *

-SOHMA MAIN HOUSE-

for the first time Shigure saw Akito eye twitched nervously while he was reading the end of the letter Akito clenched his fist "...Souichi..." and he cut in pieces the letter and death glared at Shigure "..go back to your house" Akito exclaimed. Shigure looked at him and do as he says.

* * *

well,it's the end of the chapter, and FEEL FREE! but a least review, even if you don't like it, say it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed and forgotten

Thank you for the reviews, sorry for littles errors but the huge one was the name of momiji, SORRY I'M AN AWFUL CRIMINAL!kill meeeeeee! and sorry for udapating now..don't worry I'll try to udapate every 2 weeks...I say I'll try  
me: i'll not do the disclaimer, Moyouri you go ahead!  
Moyouri: she doesn't own the all the fruits baskets character, but..but..but..(tears) she own us!

* * *

-sohma's main house-  
  
Akito was really furious, and keep slaming, toring, hitting punching everything next to him on the floor. Hatori was watching him silently, ' why was he so mad after reading this later? ' he thought .  
Akito looked at Hatori and told him to go take him water. There was a knocking on the door, an old maid appear told Akito that a certain Souichi wanted to see him now.  
'How Souichi came so fast?' he thought ' maybe because Souichi think that I'm nothing, that I'll obey the orders!' " WHERE SOUICHI IS WAITING!" Akito shouted.  
The old maid get a little scared and told him that Souichi was waiting him at the garden. Akito walk to the garden to see someone taller than him standing next to a tree, a little boy was next to the person.  
Akito eyes widen when he saw that the person was playing with the kid. Laugher, and grinning made him mad, really mad.  
Finally the person called Souichi stand up and goes to Akito and wave at him saying nothing but Akito could see that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

- in front of shigure's house-  
  
"Here we are!" Momiji said while jumping up and down "By the way why you wanted to visit Shigure?" said Yuki "Come to thing about it, it bothers me that a little girl like you know him" Kyo said "uhhmm...it's about something important.."Moyouri said with a little voice "Tohru!" came the cute voice of Kisa.when she heard the voice she ran to hug Kisa who was with Hiro.  
Hiro looked at Moyouri with weird eyes like something was not normal with her "what the hell is this hair color? this is absolutly weird!" he said. The girl looked at him and tears started to fell down from her cheek . Tohru and Kisa run to her to see why she was crying, Momiji , Haru and Yuki were trying to comfort her.  
" LOOK AT YOURSELF BEFORE TALKING! " Kyo yelled while grabbing Hiro by the colar.  
Hiro saw that the girl was really hurt so he try to comfort her. And then suddenly "poof" there was no girl, only her clothes and smoke, everyone looked at the clothes in horror then Tohru try to make the first move and take the clothes in her hand to reveal a little scorpion " what's that?" Kyo said, they didn't have time to react that a boy came running at high speed taking the scorpion in his left hand and the clothes in the other and run in a croner of the street ,  
and then all that the group saw was another man runing to them and bright white flash.And everyone colapsed on the porch.

-in the corner of the street-  
  
'Poof' moyouri changed back and dress up.  
"geez, Mo-chan, be carefull, Souichi-sama, told us to don't go next to the Sohmas because Akito-san will be mad and kill us!" spoke the first man  
" well, they'll not remenber that they saw moyouri today.." came a really calm voice .  
"then ,why Sou-chan told me to go to see Shigure-san and see if the letter affect Akito-san"  
the 2 man looked at the little girl with a sweetdrop and sayed in the same time " certainly to make Akito angry again"  
"why?" moyouri asked.  
"i don't know! i know that Souichi-sama is having fun making Akito angry"the first man say.  
They go out of the corner and the first man hit Shigure while he was walking " WATCH OUT WERE ARE YOU GOING YOU OLD MAN!" he shouted Shigure was not able to say a word, at the sudden outburst of a man who hit him, and told him he was old, specially that this man looked like he was around his age.  
Shigure came to his house when suddenly he stopped on the porch to see knocked out teenagers and kids. he take all of them one by one, and transformed to a dog when he tried to take tohru insinde the house, he called Hatori,  
and for the first time in his life Shigure saw Hatori coming in 10 second to the house. He looked at all the teenagers an kid and found that they were all right ' but how come all of them collapsed in the same time!' he though really worried.  
He goes to see Shigure and told him that everyone is fine.  
" ..Akito was very mad..after this letter" he sayed  
" he keepedslaming evrything on the floor..I think the person who made his made was a certain Souichi" came the really calm voice of Hatori  
Shigure: " by the way do you think i'm old"  
Hatori : " . . "  
Shigure started to cry " SO IT'S TRUE YOU THINK I'M OLD!"  
" shut up, you damn dog!" Kyo show himself in the living room with Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa,Hiro and Tohru.  
" oh, Kyon-Kyon you're awake! i wish you didn't do something pervert to our little flower'  
" SHUT UP! IT'S YOU THE PERVERT IN THIS HOUSE!" Kyo yelled " shut up you dam rat your irritating me" came the calm voice of Yuki  
" we should be going, kisa and hiro must be tired, have a good end of day" hatori sayed

* * *

-somwhere-  
  
"MOYOURI-CHAN!" someone came and hugged to death the poor kid.  
"Sou-chan!um..i mean Souichi-sama.. how was your day"  
the person called souichi started to grin "a little kitty scratched me.."

* * *

sorry for the little chapter, but as an extra! TADAA!

Character info:

Moyouri Soma

gender: Female  
age: 12 years  
date of birth: October 24  
sign: chinese:Ram  
western: Scorpion  
weight: 29kg  
height : 1m49  
quality: generosity / defects: Aggressiveness (yes i'm not joking, she have sudden outburst but only with 2 person)  
love interest: the Sagittarius  
family: mother-father  
quote: "..."

Souichi Soma

gender: unknown  
age: around 20  
date of birth: unkown  
sign: unkown  
weight: 1m 70  
heith: 55kg  
quality: none  
family: none  
quote: "MWAHAHAHAHA"

i'll reveal the other character and who is exactly Souichi later...I'll leave your imagination go aboutSouichi and the 2 other man  
note: the principale characters are not here yet...and thanks god...

Moyouri: I want to see the others!  
Souichi: That's right were are my pets! huh? huh? were are they?  
Me: don't worry they'll start to come on the next chapter..well now ..review like you want i even accept bad! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Hotaru and Chiori

_Hello, it's been a while, well sorry I was out for 3 weeks, I had a bad cold, and well I still have it –cough- well on with the story_!

Souichi : she don't own any of furuba characters only us, mwahahaha no I'm not going to tell you if I'm a man or a woman !

**_And a month passed after the hole incident…._**

at school (a/n: sorry I totally forgot the school's name so if you review tell me...)

« YUKI-SAMA! » « AAAAHH! ». Well it looked like it was a day like the other days in Yuki's school. Yuki's been following by all the school, Yuki's being called in for council business, because his vice-president Kakeru Manabe was too lazy… Kyo always wanting a fight, Kyo always protecting Tohru, Kyo trying to catch Momigi, Tohru it's just Tohru…well everything was fine. When the bell rung the little group went to eat on the roof of the school.

**At the roof of the school  
**

« This school is boring……. » a young girl sat there looking at the clouds, she had brown hair, but if you look at her hair in the sun you notice that their colours are between red and violet she had brown eyes and was doing around the same height as tohru, on her lap was another girl who looked a little younger with the same hair colours as kisa, she was sleeping and looked really tired.  
« YEAYE I WANT TO EAT TOHRU'S FOOD TONIGHT! » momigi jumped. Then he notices the two girls, « Ooh…I'm sorry maybe we have waked your friend... » tohru said  
« No. She can't wake that easily » the 'brown' haired girl said.  
« Do you have a problem if we eat here …AAh? Maybe you can eat with us. » tohru said  
« Arigato gozaimasu, it'll be a real pleasure. »  
« My name is Honda Tohru and this is ...  
Yuki,Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momigi Soma » the girl who was actually sleeping said , she slowly opened her eyes, tohru notice her amber eyes and started to blush 'I never see such a beautiful colour'  
the girl stood she was a little taller than Momigi and she leave glaring at the four soma  
« H-hotaru were are you going ! » the 'brown' haired girl exclaimed grabbing her friend by wrist but she was rejected by the girl new as Hotaru as she say « HOME ! »And she leave, everyone was taken aback a little by Hotaru's behaviour « umm…I'm sorry about her behaviour she don't like the Soma's main family. ».Haru who was a little curious asked « why? ». « hum...well Hotaru doesn't have a good relation with the head of the family... ». « YOU KNOW AKITO-SAN? » Tohru exclaimed and yuki, momigi, kyo and haru looked dumbfounded at the brow haired girl, « umm...Well Akito-san is our cousin; my name is Chiori Soma nice to meet you!"  
Momigi "you're a Soma too? I never saw you in the main house"  
" it's because we're not aloud to enter only Souichi-san is aloud to see Akito-san" Chiori said  
everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Then Yuki asked "Maybe I'm a little curious but who is Souichi-san?" "The other head of the family, well our head of the family, wait for me in front of the school after you finish class I'll explain everything to you, know I'm sorry, I have to go see Hotaru before she turn into... hum I mean I have to go!" And she jumped from the roof and landed on her feet. "Huh?" everyone looked at her dumbfounded. 

_Sorry sorry I know it's a really short chapter but I only got 1 review! Sniff!_


End file.
